earth_girls_strike_backfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Races
Lyseen: The Lyseen are a race close to human - many theorize that they are far back related, or even the ancestors of humans. They look very close to humans, but inhumanly beautiful, and often with pointed ears, perhaps being the origin of tales of women of otherworldly beauty on Earth. The Lyseen race is highly advanced in the sciences of biology, to the point that their race no longer has any men in it - all of their reproduction is done through carefully monitored cloning. The Lyseen have a caste system, with the Nobility lording over their Warriors and Servitors. Caste is indicated by clothing - Nobles wear white, Soldiers wear yellow or gold, and the Servitor class wears shades of grey - the darker the shade, the less important the Servitor. Slaves are the lowest class of Servitor and wear black. The Nobility often are permitted additional biological modifications - while they may look identical to other Lyseen, they are normally stronger, faster and tougher, and can hold nasty surprises in their bodies. These are similar to the modifications rampant in the "Fallen Lyseen" though the Noble Lyseen generally try to avoid using these abilities for selfish or cruel purposes. The Lyseen are, or at least were, rampant colonizers and explorers, having gone everywhere and left behind many colonies, some of Lyseen, some of related races that they designed. The Old Lyseen Empire collapsed, however, due to decadence, and the new Lyseen Republic is slowly re-exanding into areas that it lost. A problem they are finding, howeve, is that monsters and aliens of all sorts have been feeding on their lost colonies and have developed a taste for Lyseen. Because Lyseen resemble human girls so much, many aliens make their way to earth to snack on Earth Girls instead - which is why Earth girls need protection! Trillians: The Trillians are a very close race to the Lyseen. They are curious in that they were designed to survive on their planet by incorporating plant like elements into their bodies as a way to reproduce when cut off from the failing Lyseen Empire. They resembled green skinned and haired women. They have powerful regenerative abilities and make many healing enzymes within their own body. Yormen: A very ancient connector to the Lyseen race, the Yormen diverged from a time before the Lyseen eliminated the males from their species. They resemble Lyseen with snake like tails instead of lower bodies, and are believed to have originally been designed as a warrior race. When cut off from the dying Lyseen Empire, the race took to Piracy and raiding to survive, as their home planet is resource poor. Fallen Lyseen: Technically not a seperate species, many Lyseen who were cut off when the Empire fell refused to accept this, or the new Republic. They prefer the days of Lyseen debauchery and imperialism. These "Rebel Lyseen" operate mainly as Pirate Queens, attacking any Lyseen Republic ships who dare to enter their space. Fallen Lyseen have much less compunction about biologically changing their bodies and many look and act quite monstrously, especially towards any weaker "regular" Lyseen they find. Category:Species